The invention concerns a method of damping surges in reciprocating compressors.
The use of buffers to protect pipelines from the surges (fluctuations in pressure resulting from pulsed conveyance) generated by reciprocating compressors are known. Buffers are large containers positioned as close to the compressor's cylinder as possible. Unavoidable fluctuations in pressure due to resonance are damped by throttles in the suction and/or compression lines. The effect of the throttle derives from its creation of a drop in pressure, and the extent of the drop depends on how fast the medium being conveyed is flowing. If the compressor's throughput is decreased, damping will be less effective due to the lower flow rate. The open cross-section of the throttle must in that case be appropriate for lower loads, which constitute a range of particular threat to the system. The consequence, however, is that the pressure drop at full load will be much more extensive than necessary, to the detriment of efficiency.